Christmas in Gravity Falls
by Boolia
Summary: Dipper and Mabel spend their two week winter break in Gravity Falls. When the naughty kids of the world are all kidnapped, Dipper, Mabel, her friends, Waddles, and Santa himself, go to the North Pole to save them from the half-goat, half- demon creature, Krampus. Can they save them, or will Krampus have the bad children for Christmas dinner?
1. Part 1

Christmas in Gravity Falls

Part 1

" _IT'S SNOWING; IT'S SNOWING_!" Dipper heard Mabel shout. He also felt her

jumping on his bed. "DIPPER, WAKE UP, AND LOOK OUTSIDE!" Dipper opened his eyes. It was the twins' Christmas two-week vacation, and they were sent to Gravity Falls before their parents, who were working. They were coming Christmas Eve. Dipper got out of bed, and went to look out the window, and everything was covered in white. Mabel was beside him with Waddles. Waddles grunted. Mabel frowned. "Poor Waddles; there are no mud for him to get dirty in." Waddles grunted sadly.

They then heard their uncle calling them from downstairs.

" _Coming, Grunkle Stan_!" Dipper called from downstairs. They went downstairs, accompanied by Waddles.

Downstairs, they saw and heard Soos sweeping the floor, while humming _Jingle Bells_. The kids sat at the table to await their breakfast. Their great uncle then came by with plates.

"Morning, kids!" He greeted. "I made you pancakes." He set the plates down in front of them. Dipper's pancake was in the shape of a Christmas tree, and Mabel's was a reindeer. Ford came in, and sat down. His was in the shape of a candy cane.

" _Cool!"_ Mabel observed. "Christmas themed pancake shapes!" She then began eating her pancake. Ford came in, and sat in his chair. Stan gave his brother a pancake in shape of a candy cane.

"Well, it's still early to open up shop." Stan said when they were done with breakfast. "Kids, help me with the decorations, won't you?"

"Sure thing!" Dipper said getting off his chair.

"You were planning this, weren't you Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said as well.

"Yes, I was."

They put up the lights outside the shack, and put up the Christmas tree before they had to open for the day.

They put up the rest of the decorations when the shack closed for the day.

Dipper was reading on his bed, and Mabel was writing a letter to Santa Claus. Waddles was next to her. Mabel looked at her pet.

"Okay, I'm done, Wads." She stated. "What do you want?" Waddles oinked.

" _Really?_ But, we can get you caramel apples from the grocery store." Waddles oinked again. Mabel thought about this. "Hmmm, I suppose you have a point there. Okay, I'll write it down." Mabel wrote down for Waddles. Dipper saw what his sister was doing.

"Are you writing to Santa Claus?" He asked.

"I am."

When she was done, she licked the envelope shut, pasted a Christmas tree stamp on it, and went downstairs. Dipper followed.

Stan and Ford saw Mabel come down the stairs. They looked at her. They saw her letter.

"What do you have there?" Ford wanted to know. Mabel showed them the letter.

"Tell me you didn't write to Santa." Stan said. Mabel nodded.

"I wrote this letter to him."

"That was a waste. We, adults only tell you kids stories of him to make the world less cruel than it already is. There is no Santa Claus. You two are thirteen; you should know that by now."

" _No!_ " Mabel yelled through tears. "I won't accept it. Santa's _real_! He has always been real, and will always be!" She ran off, crying again. Waddles ran after her. Dipper was about to go after her, when Ford pulled him back. Dipper looked at him.

"Let her go, Dipper." His uncle told him. "She just learned that a bit of her innocence is now gone. She has to process this though. She'll come back in when she's ready." Dipper still wanted to console his sister, but felt that his uncle was right. Soos looked at Stan.

"So, Santa Claus is not real?" Stan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Soos!" He said. "You're a grown man!"

" _So?"_

"He wasn't real when you were a kid, and he's not real now, or will ever be."

"But, my Abuela…"

"Your Abuela lied to you! _Everyone_ lied to you about him!" Soos gasped, and grew teary eyed.

Mabel ran all the way outside. She cried all while getting into her winter gear. She ran so fast, that she slipped on the ice. Waddles rushed by the girl's side to see if she was okay. Mabel cried and cried.

She then saw that she still had Santa's latter in her gloved hand. She stood up, and went over to the mailbox. She put Sana's letter into it. She then looked at the distance.

"Oh, Santa," She said to herself. "People say you are not real, but I know that you are. Please, prove them wrong. The one thing I really want for Christmas is to make the non-believers in the world believes in you. Please, make that happen. Sooner will be better than later if you can." She then went inside with Waddles.

"And so Tommy," Stan told a kid. In his hand was an eye-bat plush. Mabel was nearby "Stealing is bad, and it will end you up on Santa's naughty list. You will then be punished by Krampus, and then you'll think twice on shoplifting."

"Who's Krampus?" Tommy wanted to know.

"A horned half goat, half demon who punishes naughty kids like yourself."

"Sounds made up so kids will behave."

"Well, is Santa made up? Krampus will get you kid if you continue being bad, and he'll get you good." Tommy's eyes widened in fright, and he ran off. Stan laughed, stood up, and put the plush back on the plushie rack.

"I never heard of Krampus." Mabel spoke up. Stan looked at her. "I thought heard of Santa."

"Well, that because Santa overshadows him. Parents might not tell their kids of him because it might terrify them too much, I don't know. He is well known in other countries though. But, don't worry, like Santa, he doesn't exist." Mabel thought about this.

"But, don't you do bad things all the time? I mean, it makes you a hypocrite that you'll tell a kid such a tale, when you don't believe in it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I have to scare the kid somehow to teach him not to steal, don't I?"

"I guess."

"Good, now get back to work."

After the shack closed for the day, Mabel told her brother about Krampus.

"Well, I did know about him." He admitted. "But, it kind of balances out. I mean, Santa gives gifts to the good children, what about the bad ones?"

"I thought they only get coal." Mabel said. Dipper shrugged.

"Guess that's not good enough." Mabel was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess coal isn't scary enough. I mean it can be used for things like electricity and power generation, and steel production. They need backup."

"I guess."

Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Waddles were watching a Christmas special episode of Ducktuctive. Stan was reading the newspaper. When he flipped the page, his eyes widened.

" _Oh my gosh_!" He said out loud. Everyone looked at him. "It's that Tommy kid. He got himself kidnapped. He was bad for stealing, but that's no excuse for kidnapping him."

" _Kidnapped_?" Dipper asked. " _What?_ "

"It's all right here in this article." Dipper and Mabel went over to him, and read the article to themselves. Stan was confused. "Don't you have Ducktuctive to watch? Don't you want to know who killed that guy, Nick Kringle?"

"We already saw it."

"Yeah." Mabel stated. "It was Merry Noel who poisoned him with a poisoned Candy Cane shaped Christmas cookie. It was last year's Christmas special."

"Thanks a lot!" Soos spoke. "I haven't seen it, and now you just spoiled it. Thanks a lot! I'll still watch it though."

"This is terrible! Who would do something like this?"

"I warned him about Krampus." Stan said. Mabel looked at him.

"You think Krampus kidnapped him? I thought he was made up."

"True, but some sources say that Krampus kidnaps a naughty child, keeps the child in his lair, and eats them for Christmas dinner." Mabel was disgusted.

"That's not right, that's messed up!" Stan just shrugged.

"Well, that's what some sources say. Parents will tell them anything to scare them into being nice. But he's not real, so he didn't kidnap the kid. You can continue the show."

Every day until the 23rd, they heard news reports about kid kidnappings all throughout Gravity Falls. For everybody in Gravity Falls, the season wasn't filled with merry.

"What's happening?" Mabel asked her brother as the two were making a snowman. "Christmas is supposed to be filled with magic and joy, not fear and despair."

"I'm afraid that as we grow up," Dipper pointed out. "we realize that this is what the world is all about. It's really a cruel, and unforgiving place."

"That's why we need Santa." Mabel stated. "To have hope, joy, and believe in miracles. But I guess that's not going to happen, is it?" Dipper just looked at his sister without answering.

"Oh, Santa," Mabel prayed that night as she looked out at the starry sky in her room. "Another kidnapping has happened today. What's happening? This isn't what Christmas is all about. Where is all the wonder and joy? Where is the Christmas that I used to know and love? It is fading away because I'm growing up? Are you not real? Please, I have to know." But just then, she heard jingle bells, and was confused. " _Santa_?" She stood up and ran to get her winter gear on. Waddles went after her.

Outside, she gasped as she saw a huge bright red sleigh attached to eight reindeer. Waddles hopped onto the sleigh. .

" _Waddles_!" The girl scolded. "This isn't our sleigh. You're not supposed to be on it. Now, get down." Waddles grunted, and jumped down. "Who's sleigh is this? Is this Santa's?" Then she saw two black boots that were attached to someone in the bushes in red pants, and a red suit. She went into the bushes to see who it was, and gasped. It was an unconscious Santa.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Santa opened his eyes. He looked at Mabel.

" _Santa_?" Mabel asked. "Is that really you?"

"Well, yes, Mabel, it is me." Santa replied. Mabel's face brightened, and then frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do I know it's really you? You might be a phony, pretending to be Santa." Santa smiled.

"Well, Mabel, I know your name. If I was a phony, I wouldn't know that, would I?" Mabel thought about this.

"I guess you're right." Santa looked at Waddles, and petted him.

"And I know you too, Waddles." Waddles oinked.

"Well, tell me something else that you know about me."

"Well, I know that you have a twin brother, Dipper, whose real name is Mason, your parents' names are you and your brother's middle names, Dipper sacrificed for you so you can have Waddles, shall I go on? I can do this all night." Mabel's face lit up.

"No, you're Santa."

"Good; now can you help me stand up?"

"Oh, sure." Mabel grabbed Santa's hand, and pulled him up the best she could. Mabel grinned. "I _knew_ you were real, Santa; I just knew it!" She then frowned. "Unlike…" Santa frowned.

"I know. Unlike your uncles, and the other nonbelievers. But, that's why you can see me, and other things related to me. You believe. The others, the nonbelievers, can't. Until they begin to believe in me, then they can see me." Mabel changed the subject.

"So, why are you here, Santa? It looked like you crash landed."

"I did."

"Why?" Santa frowned.

"My magic is fading, Mabel."

 _"Why_? It is because of the nonbelievers?" Santa nodded.

"That, and because of Krampus."

 _"Krampus_?"

"You know of him?" Mabel nodded.

"You know about those kidnapped children?" Mabel nodded. "That was Krampus. He took them to his lair because he's usually lonely there on Christmas."

"Is it true what they say? Is he going to wait for Christmas to eat them?" Santa nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

"That's still messed up."

"Yes, it is. But, he's not going to kidnap every child. Only the naughty ones."

"Still, it's not right. Just because they're naughty, they don't deserve to be kidnapped and eaten."

"I agree. It isn't right. No one deserves to be kidnapped. Everyone deserves a second chance, and more."

"So, are you going to save them?" Again, Santa nodded.

"And you and your pig can help." Mabel was confused.

" _Me? Waddles_?"

"Yes. That is, if you want to."

 _"YES, YES, YES_ ; that would be a dream come true!"

"And you can ask Grenda to help too."

"How did you know I wanted to ask her?" Santa chuckled.

"I know you, Mabel."

"Well, I'll ask her, my uncles, Wen…" Santa shook his head.

"You can't ask them."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't believe in me."

"Then I'll make them believe."

"I wish it were that simple, but it's not. You can't force someone to believe in something that they don't. They have to do that on their own."

"But, if they don't believe in you, then you'll lose your magic. We can't have that. You give all children hope during this holiday. They're counting on you."

"If at least one child in the whole world believes in me, then my magic won't completely fade. If no one believes, then I'm done for. I'll be a depressed old man, useless. I'll disappear."

 _"No_!" Mabel said. " _No;_ you _can't_ disappear! _Ugh;_ why it is so hard for them to believe?!"

"Because they see the world differently. That's what happens when you grow up."

"But, that's not fair! Just because you're growing up doesn't mean you have to grow up, and lose the magic." Mabel hugged Santa. "I won't let that happen."

"Oh, Mabel, you have to grow up, but at the same time, don't."

"I won't." Santa then frowned. Mabel noticed this. " _Santa_?"

"Those poor parents with their kidnapped kids. And when it's almost Christmas."

"But, it'll be okay. We'll save them." Santa smiled.

"You bet your Christmas stockings we will!"

"Okay, I'll just go get Dipper, my friends, and we can go, okay? Waddles, you just stay here, and keep Santa company." And with that, Mabel was on her way.

"Sounds good." He petted Waddles who oinked. He waved after her. _"Good luck_ ; you might need it."

"Mabel, who are you calling?" Dipper asked his sister, who just hung up the phone. Mabel turned to her brother.

"I just finished calling Grenda and Candy. They're coming over to help save the kidnapped kids from Krampus. You're coming too." Dipper was confused.

 _"What_? Kidnapped kids? Krampus _kidnapped_ them? But Mabel, Krampus isn't real, like Santa isn't real. You heard what Grunkle Stan said. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I can't. Santa and Krampus _are_ real, bro. Go outside in the backyard. Santa's there with all of his reindeer."

"Mabel, I want to believe you, really I do."

"Then just go outside. If you see him, you still believe, despite what Stan says."

" _But…_ " Dipper sighed. " _Fine_ ; I'll go outside."

 _"That's_ the Christmas spirit, Dipper."

Dipper went outside, and couldn't believe it. He saw Santa, his sleigh, reindeer, and Waddles. He rubbed at his eyes, in case it was a dream, but it wasn't. It was really Santa. Santa smiled as Dipper came closer.

"Hello, Mason."

 _"Santa_? It is really you?" Santa chuckled.

"Yes, Dipper, it's me."

"But, my uncle said…"

"I know what he said, and it's heart shattering. But since you see me, you still believe, and that's all that matters."

"So, Krampus kidnapped those kids, huh?" Santa was then sad.

"Yes. Did you sister get her friends?"

 _"I'm back!"_ Mabel announced when she returned. "I got Grenda, but I couldn't get Candy. She got convinced that'll you're not real."

"That's okay." Santa replied. "Maybe we'll go by her house, and see if she changes her mind." Grenda then raced to Santa.

" _Santa!"_ She cried. " _OMG_ ; you're _real_! I always _knew_ you were real!" She ran all over. "Your sleigh! Your reindeer! You, yourself! I can't believe it; you're real! _OMG, OMG, OMG!"_

"Okay, Grenda." Mabel said. "Calm down." But the girl was too happy to calm down.

 _"OMG_!" She squealed like a fan girl, and fell backwards in the snow. Mabel went over to her. "Grenda; are you okay?" Grenda jumped to her feet.

"Yeah; I'm okay." She assured her friend. "But I'm just so happy. This is a Christmas miracle come true!"

"I know, now let's go in the sleigh, and save those kids now."

"Okay!" She ran to the sleigh, and jumped into it. She grabbed the reigns. "Can I drive?"

"Sure, but be very careful on the reindeer. They don't like it when you…" Grenda tugged on the reins as hard as she could.

" _Go, Reindeer, go_!" She tried again when it didn't work. " _Go, reindeer, go_!" The reindeer stayed put. " _Ugh,_ why isn't this working?"

"You're doing it too hard." Mabel told her friend. "You have to be gentle."

"Want me to try?" Santa asked. Grenda hesitated at first, but then let Santa take the reins. With Santa at the helm, they were on their way.

"Mr. Krampus, sir?" Tommy asked him. They, along with the other kidnapped children were in his lair. "When can we go home? I know I was bad, but I promise, I'll be good. Please, let me and the others go home!"

"Let me think." Krampus said, scratching his goatee. He then got in Tommy's face. " _NO!_ " He then laughed.

" _But, why_? I-I miss my family." The other children nodded in agreement. "We all do."

"Well, you should have thought _that_ and all those other things before you all misbehaved!"

"But, that's no reason to kidnap us. Santa just gives us coal when we kids are bad, you just kidnap us and wait to eat us for Christmas dinner. That's just plain sick, dude!"

"Is he really going to eat us?" A little boy asked Tommy. Tommy nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Tommy told him. The little boy's eyes widened, and he looked utterly terrified.

"Oh, why did I have draw doodles all over my sister's favorite doll?"

"Is there no hope for the wicked?" Asked another boy.

Candy was eating a gingerbread cookie, and drinking a glass of milk in her bedroom by the window. When she saw Santa's sleigh, and all of her friends, she dropped both of them to the floor. They flew closer to her window.

"What's this?" She wanted to know. "Santa, is that really you?"

" _Candy_!" Mabel said to her. "Get in!"

"Get in? Where are we going?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

"Well, okay." And with that, she stood up, and jumped in. She then realized something. _"Wait_! I need to tell my parents. They won't believe this!"

"No time!" Mabel looked at Santa. "Okay, Santa, _go_!" And with that, they flew off.

" _Please_ ," Tommy said, wishing on a star outside of the cave. "Let a Christmas miracle happen, and we all get reunited to our families by Christmas. I know we were naughty, but we'll take any other punishment but this. We'll be good from now on. I don't care if I get coal in my stocking this year again. Just let us be reunited with our families. May all of the naughty kids have an enjoyable and magical Christmas." He formed tears in his eyes. " _Please_!" Krampus passed by, and saw this.

"Wishing on a star, kid?" He questioned. _"Ha_! That's just stupid. You aren't going to see your family again. Not you, or all of the other naughty children there are. So just suck it up, and except all your young lives will be over the day after tomorrow." He laughed evilly as he walked away. Tommy looked at the star again.

" _Please!"_

"We're almost there." Santa told the young teens. They all looked, and all marveled as they saw Santa's workshop in the distance. Mabel looked at Santa.

"Your workshop?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Santa replied. "I thought we'd all come up with a plan there as we warm up, and drink hot chocolate. What do you think?" They all agreed.

"I thought we'd just barge into Krampus' place without a good, thought out plan." Grenda spoke. "But, okay, whatever suits your Jingle Bells, Santa!"

"So, you get the idea?" Santa asked once he discussed their plan in his workshop. The kids were all having hot chocolate, and Christmas cookies; even Waddles had a Christmas treat! Santa called on Grenda.

"When will we tour this place, and the reindeer stables?" She asked.

" _Grenda_!" Mabel scolded. "This is way more important, but yeah Santa, when are we going to tour this place and the stables? I'm sure we're all curious."

"Maybe after we save the kids." Santa told them. "That is, if you still want to, but for right now, let's focus on this."

After getting back on the sleigh, and saying their good byes, they were on their way.

" _We're here_!" Santa announced when they stopped at the entrance to the cave. The kids all looked out, and saw it, all covered up in snow.

"Christmas and naughty children of the world," Mabel started. "prepare to be saved!"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Candy and Grenda stood at the cave entrance. Santa, and the others hid behind the side of the cave. Candy had a pad of paper, and pen in hand.

" _HELLO_!" Candy yelled so it echoed in the cave. "ANYONE IN HERE? _HELLO?_!" The kids, and Krampus heard it.

"Uh, Mr. Krampus, sir?" A kid spoke up. "I think you have a visitor." Krampus looked at the kid.

"I know that." He said. "But, _how_? I never have a visitor." He looked at the kids. "I'll be back. If any one of you brats tries to leave, I'll know. You'll be my appetizers to my Christmas dinner." He then left them alone.

"Who are you?" Krampus asked Candy and Grenda when he saw them. "And what are two doing here?"

"We're junior reporters." Candy lied. "We meant to go to the South Pole, but ended up here instead. Since we found you, we decided to interview you. Do you have several minutes to spare?"

"I guess, but why should I answer to you?"

"If you do this interview, your name will be recognized by _everyone_ in the world!" Krampus liked the sound of that.

" _Everyone_ in the world you'd say?" Candy nodded. "This is it! Krampus will be heard _everywhere,_ not just a few countries! He wanted to be an even bigger name then Santa Claus, and this will be a start! He smiled. "Of course, I will answer your questions. Care to step inside?" Candy shook her head as Santa and the others quietly snuck inside. Krampus was confused.

"But, it's cold outside. Surly…" Candy shook her head again.

"No, that's okay. Grenda and I have a fear inside caves."

"Well, normally I'd think that is suspicious, but anything to get the word out about me. First off, my name is Krampus." Candy pretended to write in the notebook.

" _Hey_!" An excited kid said excitedly when he saw Santa. "It's Santa!"

" _SANTA!_ " The kids shouted, running over to him. Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were behind him. Santa urged them to be quiet.

"Santa," a kid said to him. "My parents said you were fake."

"Well, _duh,_ he's real!" An older kid told him. "If this guy is real, _Santa's_ real!"

" _Yeah_!" The other kids agreed.

"Hey, Santa!" Another kid piped up. "Why are you here?"

"To bring you kids back home." Santa answered.

" _But_ ," A confused girl said. "We've been bad." Santa knelt down to her.

"I know, Susan." He told him. "But, no matter how bad you get, you don't deserve to be eaten. After all, I, unlike many adults in the world, understands kids and that they have the power to do what they'll do in their futures." Susan smiled.

"Thanks for understanding naughty kids everywhere, Santa."

"My pleasure, Susan." With that, he and Susan hugged.

"I hate to ruin this happy moment," Dipper spoke. "But, shouldn't we be, like, getting out of here?" Santa withdrew from the girl, and stood up.

"Right, you are, Dipper." He agreed. He looked at the others, and ushered them to follow. "Now come on kids, but silently. We don't want to get caught." Santa and the others, slowly headed out. He looked at Dipper. "Check the whole cave. Make sure we don't leave any behind." Dipper nodded, and went off.

"How do you know when we have everybody?" Mabel asked. "There are a zillion kids in the world." Santa chuckled.

"I have my naughty list with me." He told her. "I'll just read what it says, and count the kids."

"That will be a lot of kids to count. What if we miscount? Will all of us fit on the sleigh?" Santa chucked again.

"Don't fret. It'll all turn out right in the end." He winked. "Just trust me."

"Okay."

"In fact, why don't you and Waddles help him? It might save a lot of time. I'll be waiting outside at the entrance of the cave."

"Okay. Come on, Wads." Waddles oinked, and he and his owner were off. Santa went to the cave's entrance.

As the kids came outside, Santa counted them each with the help of the electric counter he had in his hand.

When Mabel, Waddles, and Dipper came out of the cave with some more kids, Santa went to them.

"Okay," He said to them. "That's the last of them."

"Are you sure?" Dipper questioned. Santa nodded.

"My electric counter never lies. I had my elves that aren't busy at my workshop take some home already with the spare reindeer."

"Okay, let's go tell Candy and Grenda." They were about to go when they heard a deep, booming voice.

"You're not going _anywhere_!" They looked and saw Krampus. They gasped. He held Candy and Grenda in each hand. They both struggled without any luck.

" _CANDY!"_ Mabel shouted. " _GRENDA_! You let my friends go right now, Krampus!"

" _Never!_ I might eat them, or you, your brother, or the pig first! You are _all_ on the naughty list now."

"No we're not!" She looked at Santa. "Are we, Santa?" Santa shook his head.

"No, you are all on my nice list." Mabel smiled. Santa looked at Krampus. "Krampus, _I_ decide who are on the nice and naughty lists, not you, remember?"

"Oh, I _do_ remember, Santa. But, that's all going to change. I don't like how things are, so I'm in change now."

"You can't do this Krampus."

"I can do what I want old man, and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me." He held Grenda and Candy to his mouth. "I was going to wait to eat all the children on Christmas, but I think I'll start right now with these two." Mabel's friends screamed.

"I don't _want_ to be a dinner to an evil half-goat, half demon creature!" Grenda shouted.

"Neither do I!" Candy shouted as well. "Just because my name is 'Candy' doesn't make me sweet and delicious!" Krampus pulled them closer and closer to his mouth, when he screamed, dropping them to the snow. He looked; Waddles had butted him with his head.

" _Way to go, Wads_!" Mabel cheered. The pig grunted, hoofing the snow, ready to butt him again if needed. Krampus scowled.

"That wasn't cool, porker. Not cool at all!" He went to grab Waddles, but the pig ran away, squealing.

"You leave my pig alone!" But, Krampus grabbed Waddles. Waddles squealed.

" _NOOOOOOO_!" Mabel ran, and grabbed the pig's foot. She was being lifted off of the ground too. Everyone gasped.

" _MABEL_!" Dipper yelled.

"You let my pig go right now, you, you Christmas bully!" Krampus laughed as he took Mabel in his other hand.

" _Please, Santa_!" Dipper begged him. "Please tell me you have a plan. What will I tell my parents? That my sister and her pet pig were eaten by Krumpus?"

" _I can't look_!" Grenda shouted. She took the iguana off her shoulder. "Time to make yourself useful, Grenda Jr.!" She threw her pet at Krumpus the best she could. The iguana hit Krumpus, and instantly fell to the snow. The animal screamed, and scurried away from the demon. Krumpus laughed.

"That's the best you can do? Pity! After I eat you, I'll be back for the iguana later. Right now, it's down the hatch!" He pulled Mabel and the pig closer and closer to his mouth.

Suddenly, elves on reindeer flew in, and tackled Krumpus on the ground. Krumpus screamed as he fell into the snow. More elves with garlands, landed in the snow, and circled around Krampus, tying him up. He struggled to get up, but a reindeer was on top of him.

" _GET OFF OF ME YOU BLASTED ELF_!" He screamed.

"That depends." Said the elf riding the reindeer. "are you going to be nice? If not, you're not getting up." The reindeer snorted in Krampus' face. The elf looked at Santa. "Alright Santa, you can take these kids and pig home. We're take it from here." Santa smiled, and gave the elf a thumbs up.

"Will do, Elvis." He took out a carrot from his pocket. "Thanks Snowstorm." Snowstorm made a happy reindeer sound, as Santa threw him the carrot. Snowstorm munched on it. Santa looked at Mabel's friends, Dipper, and Waddles. "Are you ready to go home?" They all nodded. Mabel was about to ask something when Santa looked at the other kids.

"Don't worry kids." He assured them. "My elves will make sure you all return home safely." He looked at Mabel. "That is what you wanted to know, wasn't it Mabel?" Mabel smiled.

"You got it, Santa!" She replied.

After Santa gave the kids and pig a tour of the workshop, and all of the other buildings at the North Pole, they went back to Gravity Falls.

"Are you sure you have to go, Santa?" Mabel wanted to know. Santa nodded as he helped her down when they were in front of the Mystery Shack.

"I have to prepare for my run." He told her. "It's already Christmas Eve in other countries you know."

"Okay. I wish you could stay longer. Will we ever see you again?"

"If you believe, you will."

"I will."

"Good. Remember kids, just because you get older doesn't mean you have to stop believing in the magic."

"We'll never stop."

"I know you won't Mabel." He pulled on the reins, and he was off.

" _Merry Christmas Pines twins_!" Santa called from above as they all waved to him. "And Waddles. Have a bright new year!"

" _Bye, Santa_!" Mabel shouted. Waddles oinked.

"Well, Mabel," Her brother told her. "Let's go home. Stan and Ford might be worried about us. Remember, Mom and Dad will arrive tomorrow."

" _Yay!"_ Mabel cheered. "I can't _wait_ to tell them about our adventure with Santa!"

The next morning, they started hearing news that the kidnapped children were reuniting with their families. Their parents arrived in the evening and they went to church.

They unwrapped their presents on Christmas morning, and got a lot of stuff that was on their lists. Waddles even got his Christmas caramel apple!

"Kids," Stan told them, grabbing one last gift from under the tree. "You have one more gift." Mabel ran to him.

"What is it?" She asked. Stan shrugged. "Who's it for?"

"It's addressed to both of you from Santa." _Boy, we all know that's not true_. He thought in his mind.

" _Both_ of us?" Dipper wanted to know. "That never happened since we were babies." Stan shrugged again.

"Who wants to open it?" Mabel smiled at her brother.

"We should open it together."

"Okay." Dipper agreed. Mabel grabbed the present from her uncle, and the two opened it together. It was a little box. Dipper opened the box. Inside was a bell. He took the bell out.

"It's a bell." He said.

"A bell?" Stan questioned. "Who in their right mind would give two kids a bell?" Dipper shook it, and it rang. He gave it to Mabel, who shook it as well. It rang for her too.

"Can I ring it?" Soos questioned. Mabel gave it to him, and Soos shook it. He laughed. "It's a real jingle bell!" He gave it to Stan. "You try it, Sir."

 _"Why?_ " Stan questioned. "It works; you guys all established that. Can't we just…" He shrugged. "Oh, what the heck!" He shook it, but this time, it didn't shake. _"Hmmm_ , it's not shaking now."

"Let me try." Ford said, and shook it as well. It was silent for him as well. "It's broken." Soos shot a look at him.

"Did you break it?" He asked him.

"No, Soos." Stan told him. "I didn't break it! How dare you say that!" Soos frowned.

"Oh, sorry."

"But, I forgive you because it's Christmas." Soos was grateful for this, and cheered.

" _Yay, Christmas_!" Ford gave it back to Mabel.

"Sorry, kids." He apologized. "I don't know what happened.

"Aw, forget about it." Stan said, standing up. "Let's do some more Christmassy things." The adults agreed. They all stood up, and left the room. Mabel looked at the bell, and shook it. It rang!

" _Hey_ , it worked!" She said with glee.

"Weird." Dipper observed. "I wonder why it didn't work with our uncles." Mabel realized something.

" _Hey_ ; maybe it's just like that book turned movie! Maybe it only rings when the ringer believes."

"You think so?" Mabel shrugged.

"Sure." She grabbed the box that the ring was in. "It's from Santa, so it makes sense." Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Sure; I guess that makes sense." Mabel stood up.

"Come on; let's go join the fam and do more Christmassy things." Waddles oinked, and she, Dipper, and Waddles went to join the rest of the family.


End file.
